Not Applicable
This invention relates to vehicles having expandable room sections, and more particularly to an improved actuator for moving a room slide out between extended and retracted positions relative to the vehicle.
In order to increase the available interior space of recreational vehicles or trailers, it is known to provide a room slide-out as part of the structure of the vehicle or trailer. A room slide out is a raised platform, which can be used as a sleeping platform and is enclosed on all but one side. During transit, the slide-out section is retracted and stored in the interior of the vehicle or trailer, with the exterior wall of the slide-out room section approximately flush with the exterior of the vehicle or trailer. To use the slide-out section, the vehicle is first parked and leveled. The slide-out room section is then slid outward from the vehicle to an extended position, increasing the interior space of the vehicle.
Prior art constructions include an inner rail which is movable relative to an outer rail. The slide-out room is fixed relative to the inner rail, and a mechanism drives the inner rail relative to the outer rail. In the prior art constructions, the mechanism for moving the slide-out section relative to the stationary room section is fixed to the vehicle body, and pushes the room slide-out away from the vehicle when extending the slide-out room, and pulls the slide-out section towards the vehicle when retracting the room. The mechanism includes a rail shaft, bearings, and possibly other components, such as rollers and a pinion which are assembled in a rail shaft cage which has been welded to an outer rail. Assembly of the mechanism in the rail shaft cage is awkward and difficult. Moreover, the shaft is fixed relative to the inner rail without a simple means for adjustment.
The present invention provides a slide-out mechanism for laterally moving a platform relative to a stationary floor fixed to a vehicle between a retracted position and an extended position which is easily assembled and adjusted. The mechanism includes a first member fixed relative to the platform, and a second member telescopically mounted to the first member for slidable movement between an extended position and retracted position. A rail shaft cage mounted to the first member has a pair of sides with a slot formed in each of the sides, and a rail shaft assembly having a rotatable shaft, wherein the shaft is supported by the slots.
In one aspect of the invention, at least one of the slide-out mechanism slots has a first portion with one end open to an edge of the cage side, and extending substantially parallel to the first member, and a second portion extending from the other end of the first portion, and extending away from the first member to form a cradle which receives and supports the shaft.
In another aspect of the invention, the slide-out mechanism includes bearings having inner and outer races mounted on the shaft, and each bearing outer race is received in one of the slots and supported by the rail cage sides.
In yet another aspect of the slide-out mechanism, at least a portion of the slot and outer race are polygonal shaped, and the bearing inner race is eccentrically mounted in the outer race, wherein rotating the outer race in the slot changes the relation between the shaft and the first member.
In still other aspects of the slide-out mechanism, a flute tube is used to connect the rail shaft to a coupling shaft which rotatably drives a second rail shaft of a second rail shaft assembly. The second rail shaft assembly drives another second member parallel to the first second member. The flute tube simplifies synchronizing the parallel members of the slide-out mechanism.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention.